Perfect Relationship
by kittylitious
Summary: Neal's feelings grow for Kel. Set during Page. Please R&R. KN
1. Chapter 1

A/N Takes place during Page.

Disclaimer: All Tamora Pierce's.

I took quick glances at her on my right side. _Gods, she's beautiful._ The first year I was with her she was sexless. Now, there's not one second I think she is. In my second year she acted strangely around me and at first I felt hurt. Then, seeing I did the same thing, I started to ask myself, _What's happening between us?_

I started talking to her more, and again, we were close friends. We talked about everything, except _girl stuff._ I know she never told me she had monthlies. I found out one day when I saw her run from the mess with a red stain on her breeches.

At first I thought she was bleeding so I almost went after her. Then I remembered a talk I had with my father and blushed. Luckily, none of the other boys noticed why she ran away. They were all sitting there confused. I decided to act confused too. Better that, than get annoyed to death by them.

I thought about talking to her about it. I presumed she'd want _some_ privacy, so I left the subject alone.

I didn't realize she was fully a girl, with curves in all, until the beginning of this year. I was walking down the hall toward my best friend's room to greet her, when I hear Owen's unmistakable voice commenting on her womanly _features_.

I reach the door, saying a few words to save Kel from Owen's rudeness. It might not seem rude to him since he's an eleven year old. Sometimes I forget I'm an seventeen year old hanging out with a bunch of twelve year old's (and one eleven year old).

Seeing her after the summer I agree with Owen. She had grown in certain areas. I never admitted it though. Just like I never told anyone that the first day I saw her like that, I had a crush on her. Just like that. I thought it would pass like all the other court beauties, but it never did.

In fact, the more I saw her, the more it grew. Now, in present time, all my friends would either murder me, or think I was joking if I told them I, the Scholar, was in love with her, the Girl.

Murdering me would be Cleon, Merric and Faleron. Cleon obviously likes her with his public compliments. Merric may be jealous of her, but anyone can tell he admires her. When ever Fal's near Kel he gets all nervous and doesn't talk as much.

The people that would think I was joking would include Owen, Roald, Seaver, and anyone else who doesn't like Kel in a more-than-friend way.

Back to the present, I look at her once more before sighing and continuing back to my food. After pushing my vegetables around my plate for the tenth time I hear her familiar voice, "Eat your vegetables, Neal."

I answer, like always, "Yes, Mother." We do this pretty much every meal. I actually don't have anything against vegetables. I just like it when she reminds me to eat them.

Going back to my room after dinner, I try to come up with a plan for how to do this. For _this_, I mean something that might ruin mine and Kel's friendship. Something I had planned to do forever. Something that I chose to do sometime during Midwinter. Something I have to do _tonight_ since it is the last day of Midwinter till next year.

I open my door and head to Kel's room. I knock and she opens the door. Walking in I shut the door behind me, ignoring her protests. I'm standing in front of her now with my hands holding hers. We're close, but I want to be closer.

I take a step in front of her, our faces inches apart. I gaze into the hazel eyes that I've grown to love. Seeing her not pulling away, I lean my face into hers. Now our lips are close enough to feel each other's breath. I given into temptation and brush my lips with hers.

I was surprised when she didn't pull back. Even more surprising when she kisses back. _So, this is what heaven feels like._ For lack of air, I reluctantly pull away, breaking _our_ first kiss.

We're still close together, with her smiling up at me through her eyes _and_ mouth. I lean over, and in one ear I whisper "Midwinter luck, Kel.", and in the other one I whisper, "I love you.".

Pulling back I see her eyes widen, then I feel her lips on mine. I hear and feel her whisper against my lips, "I love you too.".

We break apart, and I pull her to her bed, setting her on my lap with my arms wrapped around her. I whisper in her ear, again because it's just one of those nights where if you could, you would whisper sweet nothings to your love, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" At the shake of her head I continue, "Ever since we became third year pages."

She talks, a little hurt showing through her voice, "I've wanted that to happen since we were second year pages." I bring her closer to my chest, enjoying the warmth while it's there.

"You never show'd an- oh." That's why she acted so strange after the first year. It probably didn't help when I recited my poems to her.

I hold her to my chest, not wanting to let her go. After what seemed like hours, I look down to see Kel fast asleep. Before I know what's happening, I start to fall asleep with my last thought that night, _The start of perfect relationship._

A/N Probaly won't be a One-shot, but I need to know if it's good enough to continue so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I'm going to write reviews on the chapters. Here it goes...

**anulikanjubigbo:** Thanks. I don't know if my story is that good to love, but I've loved worse.  
**Princess-of-everything:** Thank you. I decided to continue with it as you can see, but I'm writing another story write now, so the updates won't be frequent.  
**coppereyes:** Thanks for the advice. I've been trying to work on not rushing my stories too much, but I guess it's still a habit.  
**Heather the Writer:** Dom and Yuki might be in it, but they won't be with Neal or Kel. I'm writing in the present tense to make the story Neal. Like what he thinks, and I thought it would be best for best for him to think what's happening now, and not as past tense. Does that make sense?

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's.

I wake up to find myself on someone else's bed, in someone else's room. I sit up and look around the not-my-room. I see pretty much what everybody else has in there room that's not a scholar, except this person has a glaive. A glaive! I must be in Kel's room. But why?

All the memories of last night come dancing to me. The kiss, the smile, _and_ the confessions have to be a miracle. Or a dream. But it wouldn't be a dream if I'm in her room, right? I hope it's not. Next time I see her I'm going to go right up to her and kiss her full on. If she pulls away and slaps me, it was a dream. If not, it was the best miracle ever.

Kel came in the room and closed the door behind her, and before she could do anything, I strode over to her and kissed her like I promised. When she pulled away instantly, I expected the slap. Instead I heard her yelling, "Neal! What are you still doing here?! Breakfast starts in less than five minutes and you still have to get dressed!"

Realization of what she was saying struck me, and I dashed out the door, first checking that the coast was clear.

I made it to breakfast right before the Stump came in. I sat next to Kel, hoping that no one would know why. We did the 'So mote it be' and started eating. I grabbed Kel's hand under the table, massaging her scared fingers. Seeing her blush, I smirked and continued eating.

Kel finished before me, so she left first. When I was almost finished eating, I looked up to see everyone at the table staring open-mouthed at me. What is wrong with them? Seeing as I couldn't think of a good reason, I voiced my question out loud.

Cleon shouted, "You ate your vegetables!" Followed by Owen's voice, "Kel didn't even have to remind you, _or_ force you to!" I looked down at my plate to see no vegetables. Sometimes I wonder why I left the university to be surrounded by kids five years younger than me. They are so immature.

I shrug, stand up, and dump my plate leaving them staring after me. I walk down the hall, reliving last night's events through my head. _I want our relationship to be perfect, but we can't tell anybody or else she'd be kicked out of page training._ I sighed. I love her too much to be the cause of her dream being taken from her.

I'm not looking where I'm going, so I'm not surprised when I run into somebody knocking him/her on the ground. Looking clearly I see Kel on the ground, cursing herself for falling. I help her up, and when she stands our faces are inches apart. Our faces get closer, and before we can kiss, she says, "We need to talk."

I back away, and run a hand through my hair nodding. We go to my room since it was right around the corner. We enter and she closes the door. Sometimes these simple things go by so fast, that I miss the drama of life.

She starts talking before I can even sit down. "I love you Neal, but I want to be a knight. If we can be together without anybody finding out, then I'd like that. I'd really like to be to with you, but I understand if you don't want to be with me because we have to hide our relationship." Her head is down like I might actually choose not to be with her.

I walk over to her, and kiss her with so much passion that I'm sure she can tell my answer. Just because, I pull away and tell her, "Not being with you isn't even an option. I love you so much that I might die if we couldn't be together, even secretly."

I feel her lips cover mine. Before I could respond, the bell rings meaning that we have page training. _Woo-hoo. I get to leave this fantastic activity of kissing, to get bruised from head to toe. I can't wait._ I think I might of said that out loud because Kel kissed me once more, and pulled me out the door to the practise courts.

I couldn't kiss her until we had our free period. Well, an hour until we had to go to sleep. She came to my room this time, and we talk for a half an hour about..._life._

We kiss a few times, longer than I though because the bell rang for lights out. When she's about to leave, I call out "Stay, please."

She looks at me nervously, and says, "I'm not ready..." I stand up and hug her.

"I meant just sleeping." She gives me a suspicious look, but nods. I pull her over to my bed, and we lay next to each other, with my arms wrapped around her waist, and her back cuddled to my chest.

I fall asleep this time saying, "I love you."

A/N Please Review. They help me come up with ideas for next chapter.


End file.
